IRON FC
IRON FC, formerly Really Mad, is a football club currently in Division 5, Group 79 of the English League. The club was founded midway through season 11 and has been promoted every full season it has been active so far. Club history Season 11 Season 11 didn't go well for Really Mad as they were then known, who finished 16th in Group 139 of division 9 with 5 wins, 22 draws and 7 losses. They didn't participate in the cup. Original club # Steven Gallacher* # James Winchester* # David Barton* # Gary Hereford # Michael Willo # Daniel White # Mark Turner* # William Warren* # Mick Walker # Mick Rowlatt # John Spencer # Theo Beecham* # Lee Stack # Carlton Wagner # Christopher Wainwright* # Adam Matthews # Peter Hawes* # Les Haywood # Damon Hornby # Matthew Keller* # Bromley Vincent* # Luke Ross # Garry Greenwood* # Steve Walker # Richard Melville An asterisk (*) denotes that the player is no longer at the club Signings Three players were signed in season 11: Carlo Nardini for two million, Olufemo Duras for 10 million and Robin Frans for three million. Season 12 After being placed in Group 64 of division 9, the Madmen stormed away with the title, setting up an unbeaten streak that would continue into season 13. They finished first with 20 wins, 10 draws and just 4 defeats. They had cup success too, reaching the fourth round. Signings In season 12, the then most expensive signing and the cheapest signing in the club's history were made. Vincenzo Rotta, an Italian goalkeeper, was signed for just 100 TM$; Casper Wakeren, a young Dutchman from Eredivisie side Real Raateland, was signed for nearly 17 million. Departures Carlo Nardini was sold for a loss of one million TM$ after just three months. Mark Turner was sold to league rivals aaron fc (formerly the chapions tottenhamhotspur) for 7.6 million. David Barton, William Warren, Christopher Wainwright and Peter Hawes were all sacked. Season 13 Season 13 saw the Madmen win their second consecutive league title, finishing with 23 wins, 8 draws and just three losses in the 32nd group of division 8. They weren't so lucky in the cup, crashing out to a division 9 team with an exceptional goalkeeper. Signings Romanian DMC Codrut Stoican was signed for just over four million TM$ in early November; Spanish keeper Salvador Moreno was signed for a similar price in the first few minutes of 2009. Departures Bromley Vincent was sacked early on in the season; Theo Beecham was sold to division 5 side Steve Whiting XI in early December; another division 5 side, FC Banta, snapped up James Winchester, while Matthew Keller and Garry Greenwood were also sold, but to aaron fc. Season 14 After the leagues were reshuffled, the Madmen sneaked into division 5 in one of the last groups, group 79. They are currently in 8th, with 11 wins, two draws and six losses after 19 matches. The club was renamed to IRON FC on 22nd January 2009. Signings Mihai Schileru, a 36 year old experienced Romanian who is now in his 11th season, was signed from aaron fc for 1.5 million TM$ shortly after the new season began. Robert Smiljanić, a Croatian keeper, was bought for five million TM$. On 20th February, another keeper was signed - a Pole by the name of Nestor Bielski, for a record 23 million. Departures Codrut Stoican was sold for a then club record of over 12 million TM$ after spending just over two months at the club. Steven Gallacher was sold five days later, smashing the record and selling for over 15 million TM$. Youth development IRON FC has a huge youth development programme, which has yielded many youth prospects who could make it to, or in some cases already have made it to, the first-team. The best include: * Mick Kegan (2125 ASI) - in second year of bloom * Andy Davis (646 ASI) - in first year of bloom * Robert Flitcroft (448 ASI) - believed to not yet be in bloom * Jamie Tudor (439 ASI) - in second year of bloom * Tom Holme (325 ASI) - in second year of bloom ASI is correct as of 20th Feb 2009 Managerial history For a brief period in season 13, founder/manager Tez Linnell left the managerial post. The caretaker was Mr Mister, who was later demoted to club mascot (for reasons only known to the chairman, a penguin) when Linnell returned. The manager left again, appointing Murk Turner, the brother of former player Mark Turner, as the manager. Murk was a disaster, threatening his own goalkeeper with violence. He was sacked after his first match, and Bart Simpson was brought in. Simpson was believed to be the perfect person for the job as he knew nothing about football. Nonetheless he couldn't succeed, and Linnell returned for good. Links The clubhouse of IRON FC Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs